


Flyboy's Follies

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony in a uniform is enough to drive Gibbs mad with desire, but what happens when he slowly takes it off. His birthday will never be the same! Totally inspired by Michael Weatherly's People Magazine Video- which I highly recommend watching...over and over again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flyboy's Follies

**Author's Note:**

> I own nada from NCIS- damn.....
> 
> Much love to my most awesome Beta Amy!

Tony was worn out and sweaty. He had no idea it would be that hard when he set out to surprise Gibbs for his birthday. He really kind of figured it would be a walk in the park, a few lessons and he would have it mastered and his surprise would be amazing.

 

But right now, he wasn’t sure he could swat a fly and be successful. Regardless, it was going to be worth it that is if the man didn’t kill him first. It truly wasn’t easy hiding something from him, he knew something was going on and didn’t like not knowing.

 

He would never in a million years believe that the something was for him. No, his mind believed there were secrets and subterfuge. There were times and this was certainly one of them, when Tony wanted to head slap some sense into the man himself.

 

Tony knew it wasn’t a lack of trust, Gibbs knew he would never stray or cheat. It had taken too damn long to get where they were. But the past two times he left on his secret mission, he could see the brief look of hurt that crossed his lover’s blue eyes.

 

And because of that, he was relieved this was indeed the last night. He couldn’t do this anymore. He could hardly wait to surprise the man. And hopefully the result of his efforts would wash all the hurt away and he would see that Tony believed he was worth the secrecy and time spent apart. 

 

But he had to get through tonight and that was going to be a test of his will and Jethro’s. Him not to give in and tell the man all about it and the older man’s to accept that he would have to wait and that indeed everything was alright between them. 

 

Tony showered and thanked everyone for helping him learn the proper technique and for their patience. They all smiled and told him that he would knock them dead when he let loose. He chuckled all the way to his car.

 

Pulling in the driveway, he looked at the house that had become his home, their home and he wondered why he needed to wait until tomorrow. Sure tomorrow was the big day, but wasn’t this supposed to be a surprise? It wasn’t as if he didn’t have a few other things up his sleeve.

 

Suddenly he realized he really wanted to share with him the reasons his was so secretive, to give him his biggest surprise now. Feeling energized by the thought he grabbed the uniform out of the back seat and put it on in the darkness of the car. Taking one look in the rearview mirror he nodded took a deep breath and headed towards the house.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Gibbs stared at the fire and wondered where Tony had gone yet again. It was the third time in the past two and a half weeks that he disappeared. Logically he knew that it was nothing he should be concerned about; he knew Tony. But logic didn’t quite dispel the fear that had gripped his heart.

 

Maybe he realized that being in a relationship with an older man wasn’t what he wanted or that he was too stoic and set in his ways. Except for those few moments, Tony never gave him that impression. In fact, they both seemed like they were happier than they had ever been. He knew that he was, and was grateful for every second he spent with the younger man. Of course that’s why he sat there, alone staring into the fire hoping that everything was all right.

 

He glanced down at his watch and sighed. Maybe he would be home soon. Home, the house was a home now that Tony was in it; filled with laughter, love, and warmth. Everything he believed he would never have again.

 

Hearing the car pull up in the driveway, he relaxed knowing that the man was home safe. As the minutes ticked by, he wondered what the hell was taking him so long to come inside. Just as he made up his mind to check it out, he heard the car door and settled back down.

 

The door opened, he turned his head to greet his wayward lover and was stunned by the sight in front of him. Tony was in Navy dress whites, complete with gold wings and looked too sexy for words. His brain was trying to come up with some reason why he was dressed like that but the blood was definitely rushing to other parts of his anatomy. The man was stunning and the uniform fit him like a glove, molding to the contours of his body resplendently.

 

He watched, frozen to the couch as Tony pulled out his IPod and started the music, smiling down at him with twinkling green eyes. 

 

Sinatra’s ‘The Best is Yet to Come’ began to play and Tony stalked towards him with a predatory gleam in his eyes as he began moving his hips in a sinfully sexy motion. Gibbs started to stand and the younger man shook his head and pointed back down to the couch. He immediately sat back down, wanting in no way to end the show in front of him.

 

Tony moved the coffee table out of the way and turned to face the older man, running his hands down his body as though they belonged to his lover, his body undulating with the music. He turned his back towards Gibbs and thrust his ass out slightly as he gyrated it seductively in his face, letting his hands that were at his hips run down the curve of the firm globes.

 

Quickly turning to face his blue eyed lover, he reached out and ran his fingers down his chest over the bulge in his jeans and back up again before continuing his seduction. Bringing both hands back to his own chest, he slowly released each button of the uniform as his continually swayed and moved to the music.

 

Tony could see what effect he was having and loved every moment knowing there was more to come. Removing the hat, he tossed it on the coffee table at the same time his other hand finished opening the uniform, his chest now fully exposed. He ran his hands over his chest grazing his own nipples as he watched Gibbs gulp, the blue eyes darkening with every move. Running his hands down his thighs making sure to highlight his own erect cock as he did, he sent Gibbs a sexy smile and winked.

 

Hearing the growl coming from the other man he knew exactly how this would end and couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body. Getting his mind back in the game, he gyrated his ass in front of Gibbs and saw the man’s fists at his sides as he strained not to reach out and touch.

 

Standing straight and turning quickly he began to toy with the front of his pants, his uniform top still hanging open. He slid his fingers along the waistband giving his lover a wanton look, popping one button then turning sideways to continue the dance not wanting the seduction to end too soon.

 

As he danced around the couch, he came up behind Gibbs and placed a kiss on the man’s neck, feeling the desire, and need roll of his body. Coming to stand before the other man, he slowly tugged on the zipper until the pants were open.

 

Only the soft hairs above his cock and the base of it were visible. He ran his fingers through the hairs teasing his lover, hearing a moan escape his lips. Glancing up to see the blue eyes full of hunger, he licked his lips.

 

Tony placed his hand on his hips and began slowly sliding the pants off his body until they reached the point where they slid off without his help. His cock stood straight out from his body between the bottom of his uniform shirt.

 

Stepping out of his shoes and his pants, he kicked them to the side as he began to stroke the length of his shaft slowly, reaching the head where there was pre-cum leaking. He ran his thumb over it to collect it and raised his hand to his mouth, his eyes never leaving the blue eyes that were watching him.

 

His wrist was grabbed and he was pulled down onto Gibbs’ lap as the man ran the pad of his tongue over Tony’s thumb licking the juice off. Both men were panting and their bodies were thrumming with need. 

 

Releasing his thumb, Gibbs wrapped his hand around the younger man’s neck pulling him down for a savage kiss filled with the hunger that had been awakened by the strip tease. Neither man was going to last long, the need was too great. But they had all night.

 

Tony went to remove the rest of the uniform until Gibbs stopped him pulling his lips away long enough to growl in his ear, “Leave it. It’s sexy”, before capturing his lips once more and letting his tongue explore further. His hand traveled down Tony’s body, his fingers running through his chest hair, pausing to tweak his nipples causing Tony to arch into his touch.

 

Continuing their journey, his hands reached around to the smooth muscled back and slid down to the round globes, kneading them upon contact. Bringing one hand over to run down the crack of the man’s ass, he teased the puckered entrance, finding it prepared.

 

He gasped as he slid two fingers in easily and then looked at the man who was wickedly smiling at him.

 

“Didn’t want to have to wait Jet, wanted you to take me hard and fast.”

 

Growling, he reached down and finally released his throbbing cock from the confines of his jeans knowing that in seconds it was going to be where it belonged, inside the man on top of him. Tony lifted his body as Gibbs placed his cock at his entrance and both groaned as Tony slid slowly down the length until it was fully inside.

 

“Ride me.” Gibbs ordered. Tony was more than happy to comply with his command and began sliding up and down on the cock filling his ass.

 

He adjusted his stance over the older man so the penetration would be deeper and then speeding up his actions, loving the feel of the hard length filling his body. Tony threw his head back in sheer ecstasy as his prostate was brushed with every thrust.

 

Gibbs tried to hang on longer, admiring the way Tony looked, erotic, sexy and wanton all at one time. He was certain there was no more beautiful sight. He reached down between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, loving the feel of the velvety steel in his hand and relishing in the gasp that came from the younger man.

 

“Not gonna last…feels too good.” He managed to gasp.

 

“Cum for me Tone. Don’t hold back.” Gibbs growled as he felt the cock in his hand swell and cum flow around his hand as Tony leaned down and bit his shoulder.

 

That was the last straw; Gibbs cried out his lover’s name and filled him with his release as he threw his head back against the couch. They stayed that way for a while reveling in the connection of their bodies and just the closeness.

 

Gibbs kissed his sweaty temple and sighed. 

 

Lifting his head to look at the man he loved more than his own life, Tony smiled. “Happy Birthday Jet.”

 

Grinning Gibbs looked at the younger man. “You give one hell of a birthday greeting. This is what you have been doing? Learning the moves?”

 

Tony nodded shyly. “I knew some dance moves and stuff, but I wanted to do it right. Took some classes so that I could surprise you.”

 

Kissing the younger man, he let all his emotions flow through the kiss before he realized exactly what Tony said.

 

“Lessons? Someone saw you dance this way?” His eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

“No, not this way.” Tony hastened to explain. “I was always in sweats and a t-shirt and trust me the woman teaching the class was a bit too old for me.” Realizing that might not be the way to placate his jealous lover, he added. “No one is as sexy as you are and besides,” He took Gibbs’ hand and placed it over his heart. “You have this; no one else can touch that.” Leaning down, he captured Gibbs’ lips in his own kiss full of emotion.

 

Pulling out of the kiss to look into the blue eyes, all he saw was love.

 

“Humph.” Gibbs smirked at Tony. “Can I have a repeat performance?”

 

Tony smiled the trademark DiNozzo smile and laughed. “For you, anytime.”

 

“I’d like to see you wet, water dripping down your body.” Gibbs voice grew husky.

 

“I can do that.” Pulling off his lover and standing, he looked down, his own voice an octave lower. “After all it is your birthday, you can have what ever you want.”

 

“In the shower…now.” Tony laughed as he headed upstairs while Gibbs locked the house up. Smiling as he went up the stairs to join Tony he thought maybe he would add some handcuffs too, after all Tony said whatever he wanted.


End file.
